Silver Water
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: [Ch4 up!]R&R AU! Here, Kingdom Hearts and FF7-10 characters are in school. Sora's a freshman, and Riku's a goth with no fun-filled life what-so-ever. In here, Sora'll soon understand what growing up is all about and Riku will know what a real friend is.
1. First Glance

Author's Note: Again! Another one! My Gosh! You'd wonder when I'd stop and actually FINISH one! Yeesh! *shakes head* oh well. This one isn't supposed to be too long, like how Chaos In Hearts is supposed to be if you add everything that's supposed to go with it, like the major prolouge, Unexpected, and then part two of Chaos in Hearts, and then the major epilouge... Yeesh. Talk about a LONG story if ya put it together. Heh heh. But anyway, this story is AU, so.... yeah. While I was thinking of this story, I was trying to only use the Kingdom Hearts characters and the few Final Fantasy characters present there, but then again, that's not really possible. So.... I'm adding in several chracters from FF7 to 10. Okay? I'm trying to make this work, so back off. *sticks out tongue and blows raspberry* Just read and enjoy the story. Oh, and don't hate me if I tweek the chracters' characteristics and appearance a bit, okay? You'll know what I mean later... So, without further ado, let the story begin!  
  
  
  
  
  
Silver Water  
  
I: First Glance  
  
  
  
  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Eyes pure and as blue as the clear sky overhead opened slowly. A small sound emitted from the mouth of the owner of these eyes, stating it's final awakening.   
  
Sora rolled over in his bed, hitting the top of his alarm clock with his fist before curling back into the ball he was in while sleeping. Slowly, he started to drift back into slumber when a cold hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him fiercely. Sora jumped, jerking away from the cold hand, eyes wide open from the first moment's shock.  
  
"What the--" Sora stopped when his vision came through and first saw spikey blond hair before him. Next came in the blue eyes almost identical to his, and this was when he knew who it was. "Damnit Cloud..."  
  
Cloud, sitting on the edge of Sora's bed lifted a fine brow. "You were supposed to be up minutes ago, Sora."  
  
Sora scoffed and rubbed his eyes to remove the sleepiness. "So? Do I need to go somewhere?"  
  
Cloud lightly smacked his younger brother on the side of his head, narrowing his eyes. "Yes, you moron. School. You know Mom's gonna get pissed at you if you're tardy the first day."  
  
Sora blinked several times, still having a difficult time waking up. He groaned, as he threw off the covers, shoving his older brother off his bed as he fell out of the bed himself. "Why am I going to school again?"  
  
Cloud shook his head and took his brother by the elbow and led him out of the room to the bathroom that separated both his and Sora's bedroom. "Because Mom said so. And you can't get anywhere without some kind of education. And I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you, so get in there and wash up before I kick your ass." And with that, Cloud threw open the bathroom door and shoved Sora in, closing the door after him. Through the door, he said, "And you better not waste your time or else I'll barge in on you. Naked or not."  
  
Cloud heard an incoherent noise from the other side of the door and chuckled, making his way down the hall and down stairs to the kitchen. There, he received a kiss on his cheek from his mother and a plate filled with the day's breakfast. He made his way to the fridge and poured himself a drink before heading to the dining table where he placed his plate and glass with a plunk. Still waking up himself, Cloud yawned before digging into his meal.  
  
Cloud was in college, but he didn't live in a dorm at his school because of his single working mother and younger brother who had no sort of guidance what-so-ever. Cloud was the man of the house, ever since the loss of his father, so he had to take care of things. He mainly drove Sora around before he didn't have time and Sora was forced to use the bus, and was mainly the one who took care of Sora while their mother was working like a slave just to support the funding for Cloud's schooling and just to keep the roof over their heads. So far, they made it alright, but even Cloud had to take up two jobs with what little pay he got for each, and Sora was forced to work on his vacations, summer especially, just to make up and supply for the coming year. Times were hard for them every year, this year especially since Ms. Strife had an operation not too long ago.   
  
Pain shot at Cloud's heart as he remembered the cruel state his mother was in. Glancing over at her, he saw her smiling lightly as she always did, always ignoring the pain that was written on her face. Cloud looked away, glaring at his food. He wanted to call his mother stupid and foolish, but then again, she was only the way she could be. She wasn't one to cry out in pain and plead for help. No, she would take it on bravely and without a doubt, knowing she'd end up in the right place once she died, if ever that was the case. Cloud knew his mother was strong, but sometimes he wondered if she truly knew what she was doing, like remaining single and having no husband to support her mentally, spiritually, and financially as well.   
  
Cloud sensed his brother's presence as he trudged down the stairs, head hanging and eyes still drooping. Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Hey Sora, didn't I tell you to wash up? That meant waking up too."  
  
Sora growled at Cloud as he took a plate from his mother and sat across from Cloud, everything before him identical to his older brother's. Cloud was silent as he watched Sora eat in his usual manner: like a barbarian. The blond excused himself from the table silently and dumped his dishes in the sink, making his way back to his room. If anything, he didn't want to be with brother at the table with the way he ate. So continuing his way to his room, Cloud planned out his day as he got ready for a long drive.  
  
Sora, downstairs, thanked his mother for the food and dumped his own dishes in the sink just minutes after Cloud had. He ran up to his room and changed as well, dressing in dark blue jeans that were Cloud's old pair and a bit too baggy for his own taste. The cargo jeans were held up by a single belt, all that Sora could find in his pile of clothing. Over the pants came a loose gray shirt with a simple logo on the front and a large picture printed on the back. A chain was placed around his neck, and another was looped from his waist where the belt loop was, to the inside of his pocket where a black wallet lay secured.   
  
Sora stared in the mirror above his dresser. As always, his and Cloud's spikes seemed to defy gravity. Cloud only had that one blond spike in the middle, while Sora's shot out any which way they wanted. Sora combed his messy hair with his fingers, knowing over the many years that a regular brush or comb would not work against his hair. It was amazing in how his and Cloud's hair turned out the way they did, but then again, the trait was given to them by their father. That was how Sora claimed his brown hair instead of the golden lush his brother and mother possessed.   
  
Sora frowned. His father... Wait-- Why was he thinking about his father?!  
  
Sora narrowed his eyes. He never really knew his father, not like Cloud did, but for leaving his mother and then dying on them, he hated him for that. Sora hated his father for the pain he inflicted on him, for the pain he inflicted on his mother. He probably shouldn't hate his father so, but he couldn't help but do so. Sora was just so mad he could--  
  
The brunette's thoughts were interrupted as a knock came to his door. "Come in."  
  
A blond head peeked around the side of the door. "Sora?"  
  
Sora turned away from the mirror to see his mother in his bedroom doorway. "Yes?"  
  
"The bus is outside. You better hurry up and get going now," came the melodic voice that belonged to only his mother.  
  
The brunette nodded and slipped on his sneakers. "Sure. But you shouldn't be up here, Mom. You know your condition."  
  
The blond woman smiled lightly. "It's okay, Sora. One day won't hurt me." But already, there were creased lines on her forehead, showing how the woman was pushing her physical limit.  
  
Sora was to object, but stopped himself just as he opened his mouth. Shaking his head, he smiled. "Don't push it, Mother. We don't need it. YOU don't need it. Wait for Cloud to help you downstairs, okay?" he said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and approaching his mother.  
  
Gently, he hugged her and called for Cloud to help her down as he ran down the stairs and out the house.   
  
Lightly, he hopped up the stairs into the bus, suddenly feeling small against the size of some of the students who attended his new school. He became shy as he passed guys with muscular builds, girls with make up on and were dressed in cheerleader outfits, and a group toward the back of the bus who gave him hungry glances.  
  
As he passed this last group, a pair of turquoise eyes stood out among the sea of normal blues, browns, and black hues. Eye contact was made for mere seconds until Sora was able to pass the group and sit at the very back of the bus. Those turquoise eyes still followed him even as Sora settled himself in the corner. The bus lurched to life just after he sat, causing him to jerk forward.  
  
Sora was caught by surprise when he bus moved suddenly; he made himself a mental note to brace himself next time he got aboard a bus. The brunette had to grab onto the back of the seat before him, accidentally grabbing some of a girl's hair in the process.  
  
Angry dirt and ash eyes met innocent blue ones. Sora apologized to the girl who had sleek dark earthen hair and wore almost no make up. Suddenly, all over again, he felt small and scared to some degree. When the girl turned around again after a small line of curses directed toward him, Sora caught a final glimpse of those turquoise eyes that stood out before they turned away.  
  
Sora shook his head and sighed, leaning back in his seat. Great, he thought. This was going to be one FUN day for him...  
  
Riku was terribly bored that morning. The only thing anywhere close to entertaining was when the teacher in Biology class accidentally set the room on fire by flicking his cigarette at one of the walls where paper was piled, catching them on fire momuntarily. That time, Riku thought that this teacher was a bum who happened to be in the wrong place, or maybe a smart person who really wasn't smart after all. But one thing Riku knew was that this teacher didn't care if you swore in his class or at him since he did the exact same thing, only worse and with more colors.  
  
Just before lunch, though, the goth queen came up to him, a hand on his shoulder as he opened his locker. "Riku?"  
  
Riku looked over his shoulder to see a girl with dark purple lipstick on and eye shadow of a similar shade. Black eye liner traced her eye and brought out the unique color of them. Riku smirked, knowing who she was immediately from the set of bangs that was brushed to one side, covering the left side of her face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you going to sit with us today?"  
  
Riku smirked, turning back to his locker, dumping everything in his hands inside the small gray locker. "Maybe, why?"  
  
The girl moved to Riku's side, letting go of his shoulder. "Just wondering. The rest of us just wanted to know if you were going to sit with us for a change. Unlike LAST year..."  
  
Riku glared for a second then sighed. He slammed close his locker and locked it, turning to his senior friend as the lock clicked shut. "No thanks, Lulu. And I don't need reminding of last year, okay? What happened, happened. That was last year and this is this year."  
  
Lulu half smiled. "Alright Riku. Don't get offended so easily. You're getting more strung, okay?"   
  
The older girl patted her friend on the shoulder and left him in the near-empty halls of school. Riku shook his head, chuckling inwardly as he ran a black gloved hand through his white-and-silver-tinted hair. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black baggy jeans and silently made his way to the lunch room.   
  
Once there, Riku grabbed a tray of lunch slop (so he called it) and found a seat in the corner of the cafeteria, away from a majority of the noise and people. The spot almost seemed dark and gloomy, like the devil's welcoming to anyone who sat there. Or rather, the spot only welcomed him as he was not affected by its darkness.   
  
The silver haired boy smirked as he sat in the darkest of spots, facing the vast room before him, crowded with other students as he ate slowly. He only stopped when he caught a flash of something in the room. Looking for it, Riku caught site of a boy in dark blue jeans and a grey shirt. He recognized this boy as the one who got aboard his bus earlier that morning.   
  
Sora stuffed his hands in his pockets, searching for money. How LUCKY he was to forget money, he thought. His wallet was empty, as it was usually full or carried several dollars in it, and Sora could only suspect that Cloud or someone else took his money without his noticing.  
  
"Shit," Sora cursed and exited the lunch line, looking around the room for a place to sit through the lunch hour.  
  
He realized that the four grades of this high school were jumbled together in different lunch shifts, the shift you receive depending on what class or part of the alphabet you were at.  
  
The brunette say an empty table in the corner and reluctantly approached it. On the way, a guy tried to trip him, causing him to stumble over the foot and nearly fall. The guys around the one who stuck his foot out laughed, but one of the girls--she wore a cheerleader outfit and her face was adorned with glossy make up--smacked the guy in the back of the head, warning him of something that Sora didn't catch. He didn't have time to anyway. Someone from behind had grabbed his arm from behind and started hauling him in another direction. Sora stumbled and tried to turn around and see who had caught hold of him.  
  
"What the--?"  
  
Sora's captor grinned, releasing the brunette to let him face him. Sora saw a boy who seemed only a year older than himself, or maybe even less, with sand-colored hair.  
  
"Hey, you're new, right?"  
  
Sora blinked, not expecting this question; he eyed the sandy-haired boy warily. "Why?" he said slowly.  
  
The other boy shrugged. "Name's Tidus. C'mon, follow me." And with that, he turned around, Sora reluctantly following him as he had nothing else to do.   
  
Tidus led Sora out of the cafeteria, passing by the table Sora was originally going toward, the brunette feeling something eerie about that dark corner that suddenly seem too inviting anymore, even though it never really was in the first place. Outside the cafeteria, Sora was led to the courtyard where several students were already occupying benches and eating their lunch there.   
  
When the two approached one of the benches that seated a girl with brown hair in a similar hair fashion as Tidus, only feminine, and another girl with brown hair, only it was straight and cut to chin length, a lock tucked behind her ear wrapped in something that Sora couldn't name.   
  
Tidus tapped one on the shoulder, and placed a hand on the other's shoulder, almost possessive and showing Sora that this girl was off limits. Turning to Sora, Tidus grinned. "Those this is sudden, wanna sit with us?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "That's fine with me--I don't exactly have friends here. Do you sit here often?"  
  
Tidus nodded. "Yeah, when it's sunny. Winter, inside. Raining, inside. Common sense, y'know."  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah. And uh... thanks."  
  
The girl with a hair fashion like Tidus' smiled, turning on the bench to face Sora. "No prob'! We're glad to be your first new friends! We know what it's like to be left out or new in the place, right guys?"  
  
She turned to two more on another bench, one of them being a girl with blond hair pulled back and pinned up with a hair claw, securing most of her hair as her bangs rested on either side of her face, and what couldn't be pinned up into the hair claw twisted into braids, resting on her shoulder. The other was a girl with short earthen hair, almost to a boy's length, with eyes a mix of ash and dirt. Sora recognized this girl as the one who's hair he accidentally pulled on earlier on the bus.  
  
By the expression on her face, she seemed to recognize him as well. "Hey! It's you! From my bus!" she exclaimed, standing up quickly and approaching the bench he was near.  
  
Sora nodded hesitantly. "Um... yeah. Sorry about that."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder with her fist. "Ah, it's okay. I'm only forgiving you 'cuz you're new, okay?" She smirked in a way that it showed that she really did forgive him for the accident.  
  
Sora nodded, not knowing what to say. Tidus caught on to his hesitation and smiled, finding the brunette amusing in his shyness. He cut in and turned to the earthen-haired girl. "Yuffie, cool it."  
  
"I am cool," Yuffie said, giving Tidus a funny look, almost as if he was crazy.  
  
"Well, whatever then. Just get back to your bench."  
  
Yuffie swung a punch toward Tidus, Tidus easily caught the closed fist in his own hand. Yuffie puffed and stuck her tongue out at the sandy-haired boy, stomping off back to where she was seated. On the way, she called over her shoulder, "You suck, Tidus! You never let me have fun!"  
  
Tidus rolled his eyes and turned back to the confused brunette. "Sorry. She acts weird and her motives are confusing sometimes. I know. But don't worry. Here, there's an extra bench and go sit there and eat or something."  
  
Sora blinked, his brows furrowed, even more lost. "Uh... I don't have any food."  
  
Tidus grinned. "I know. I'm gonna bye you some."  
  
Sora's eyes widened. "But--!"  
  
The girl on the bench before with short brown hair and one lock wrapped in that something he didn't know of smiled, patting his arm. "Don't worry, Tidus is just charitable like that. He always does this to new-comers, whether they pay him back or not. He knows what it's like to wander stupidly--I would know--and what it's like to be new and kind of feel left out."  
  
Sora stared at this girl blankly, seeing her sweet smile and her radiating golden eyes. The male brunette was drawn in this girl's spell and agreed to what she suggested. The girl smiled and turned to Tidus, giving him a knowing look.  
  
Tidus returned the look and mouthed, "You always know how to bend people to your ways, Yuna." before leaving the group to re-enter the cafeteria to retreive Sora's food.  
  
Sora stared after Tidus, confused yet willing for anything. He sighed and approached the bench Tidus pointed out to him, seating himself there in a shy posture. The bench was left of the female brunettes' bench and right across of the one where Yuffie and the other girl sat. He switched looks from one bench to another, noting in their behavior and postures and gestures. After a minute or two, he became tired and laid down on the bench, stretching on it with his head resting in the nest of his arms.   
  
The teen sighed, staring up at the blue sky with those very few clouds. So much had this clear sky remind him of his last home, the home before this recent one when his father had left them. Sora had loved that house as it was near the coast and always, with his brother, he would bike over to the beach to play and come back just as their mother woke, always dirty or wet, but semi-clean as they tried to clean themselves before re-entering the house. Thinking of those times now made Sora sad and rather depressed as he loved that house dearly and those peaceful just fun-filled days.  
  
But then, a shadow was cast over him, distracting him from his line of thoughts. Finding the source of the shadow caster, Sora spotted a blond-haired teen just two years older than him with a wicked black tattoo lining the left side of his face.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
The blond boy who was most likely a Junior grinned at Sora. ""Hey. You're taking up the whole bench."  
  
Sora sat up quickly in realization and apologized quietly to the older student. He flushed in embarrassment as the other student just grinned and laughed as his jerkiness. The blond-haired teen sat down beside the flushed brunette and handed him a tray of the school's lunch food. When the brunette looked questioningly at the blond, the blond only shook his head.  
  
"It's from Tidus. He told me to give it to you."  
  
"Oh..." was all Sora could say before staring down at his food in wonder. After poking it to make sure it wasn't alive or poisonous, he dug in.   
  
The freshman made a mental note to thank Tidus when he found him and wasn't too busy eating with manners this time. (Sora wanted to seem at the very least civilized in eating as he certainly wasn't that way at home.) When he finished though, instead of having the blond with the tattoo dump his tray as the blond had offered, Sora went back inside the cafeteria himself to rid of his mess. Inside, he bumped into someone who was almost twice his size. Absently apologizing, as he had gotten used to doing at everything he did at this school, Sora quickly deposited his tray and left for the courtyard to meet back up with his new friends. What he didn't notice was the stares he got from several people in the cafeteria...  
  
On the bus ride home, Riku was forced to sit in the back seat parallel of the handicap seat on the left side where that unusual brunette sat earlier that morning. Riku rolled his eyes. Why was he thinking of that freshman? That, he couldn't answer. As always, he was the first person to file in the bus as the school let out. He never liked standing outside of the bus like all the idiots who did, or wander the bus like some of the other people who had nothing to do. So, he always got first dibs on his chair as it was always first come, first serve. No one really sat in the back as it was the bumpiest part of the bus, but occasionally, the silver-haired teen would sit there just to be alone. Just that day was his thinking space violated when that freshman stepped onto the bus that morning. And now in the afternoon, it would be violated again as the freshman would board the bus again for the ride home.  
  
Riku shook his head, sighing heavily. He tilted his head back on the back of the seat, sun rays landing on his face through the back window. He remembered the sweet small house that was owned by this brunette's family. Knowing his father would never buy a house as simple as that, Riku gave up any thoughts revolving around that house. He didn't know why, but that house was welcoming as were the other houses he's seen on the bus ride to and from school. All, but... his. His father, Ansem, was a dirty rich man and put his two sons in a dirty money-filthy mansion, telling them it was–- Forget what he said, Riku thought, pushing the memory aside. He didn't care what his father said and thought as he always told them it was for their benefit and own good. But no! Riku didn't enjoy being at his house, he didn't enjoy his "mansion" at all! He didn't like his father, not so much as he was stupidly rich and "decorating" his lawn and property with pointless demonic-looking sculptures. Not one bit did his home look inviting; not from outside, not from inside. To Riku, he would give anything to live in a different house, with a different family, living a better life. Sephiroth, his older brother in college, had become like Riku himself but with a worse personality than their father. Sephiroth was a fighter, and when he was putting someone down, he did it slowly and deliciously painful. Ansem, on the other hand, would kill the situation nice and quick, only sometimes drawing the pain out. In a way, Riku's entire family was walking hell. Riku himself, brought up with the wrong influence, was a known goth and punk at his school, and the schools before that. His usual wear was black and black, a rarity of gray, and almost NEVER white. Only two or three times was he seen wearing white, so it was a stated fact that Riku wore black through hot weather and cold. No one at his school has ever seen him wear anything less than black jeans and a short-sleeved shirt.  
  
Riku opened his eyes upon hearing the familiar noises of the incoming students who rode his bus as it time to leave school grounds. When the silver-haired teen peeled himself off the back seat as he was in that position for several long minutes, he saw that familiar brunette being pushed forward by one of the football players. Riku smirked as he saw the brunette try not to fall and hold his tongue at the same time to keep from saying something that would make the situation worse.   
  
When the brunette sat in his seat in the back, he seemed grateful to be alone. He threw his backpack on the floor next to his seat and fell on the cushioned bus seat, his head hitting the window in exhaustion.   
  
Sora opened his eyes slightly just to see the bus start to move before closing them again, sighing heavily and staying in that position for the rest of the ride home. God, he thought, that was one HECK of a first day...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK???? HUH? HUH?? HUH??? I hope you all like it! I'll update soon! Thanks! 


	2. Trouble Awakens

Prewriting Note: Last time, Sora had his first day of school. Now, a week or two has passed and the easiness and introductions in school are gone. Sora's fine in school so far, but for how much longer will it take until things break?   
  
Well, I think I've said enough or just about everything, so... ON WITH THE STORY!! AND I'M VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR A WHILE! YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW MANY STORIES I HAVE GOING AT ONCE--ESPECIALLY AFTER LOSING ALL MY DISKS THAT ARE STILL MISSING!!!--AND THEN HOW LITTLE TIME I HAVE TO WORK ON EACH OF THEM!! AIYEE!!! ON AND ON I GOOO!!!! @__@  
  
Silver Water  
  
II: Trouble Awakens  
  
The easiest part of school was over and already half of the second six weeks was gone, leaving the first six weeks of school and it's start of the grading period done and the easy part of school out the window. After school now, Sora was at his desk hammering at his homework that seemed so confusing to him.   
  
Okay, the brunette thought, two-X times four parentheses thirty-six-X plus negative three, end parenthesis, over--  
  
"SORA!"  
  
The brunette jumped out of his chair, startled out of his concentration, the back of the chair falling to the floor. Suddenly thinking something went wrong with his mother, Sora threw open the door and ran down stairs toward the calling his brother made. Jumping down the last few steps of the stairs, Sora nearly crashed into Cloud.  
  
"Aaah! Cloud! What? What is it! Is something wrong?" The brunette looked around for any sign of trouble or mishap.  
  
The blond gave Sora a skeptical look and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Mom's fine."  
  
Sora looked up at the tall blond, confused--yet annoyed. "She is? Then why...?"  
  
Cloud cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I called you because I'm having a friend over. He's going to help me with some of my work, okay?"   
  
Sora blinked as he watched his brother make his way to the fridge. "You need help? Since when do you need help in school?" he wondered out loud.   
  
Cloud looked up from behind the fridge door. "Hey, I never said I was a genius, moron. Everyone needs help in something, so don't complain."  
  
"I'm not complaining."  
  
"Then stop asking then. I called you down here to tell you one thing, not have you pester me with questions, now did I?" Cloud closed the fridge, a soda in his hand. He turned to Sora and lifted a brow. "Well?" he said and chugged the soda.   
  
Sora shrugged. "No, but..."  
  
Cloud approached his little brother as he closed the soda bottle. When he reached him, he playfully hit the brunette on the head with it before passing him and heading to the living room. Sora was silenced in mere confusion before following his brother to the couch as he flipped through the channels lazily.  
  
Only when the doorbell rang did Sora move from his spot on the corner of the couch. Cloud didn't even budge to get the door as he saw Sora was already moving toward it. Just before reaching the door, Sora grabbed himself a drink and opened it on the way back to the door. The doorbell rang the second time as Sora set a hand on the locks. Opening the door, Sora saw a tall male who seemed like an older version of the guy who was on his bus. Taking a sip of the soda, Sora looked up at this silver-haired man expectantly.   
  
After a moment's silence, Sora raised an eyebrow. "Need anything?"  
  
The silver-haired returned the expression. "Yes. I'm looking for Cloud Strife."  
  
Sora shrugged, got the least bit interesting in his guy. "You got the right place." Sora looked over his shoulder at Cloud who hadn't removed his eyes from the television. "Cloud! Unglue your eyes from the damn TV and come to the door!"  
  
Cloud turned around on the couch to see Sora with an annoyed look on his face. Shrugging, he turned back around on the couch. "Just send him in already."  
  
Sora, blocking the doorway still, narrowed his eyes and turned back to the guest. "Hold on a sec. Uh... could you hand me that rock please?" Sora pointed to one of the garden rocks about two inches in diameter. When he received it, he went back to Cloud, stopping a foot away from him, and threw it hard at Cloud's head. The rock bounced off the blonde's head with a small noise as it hit the blonde's skull.  
  
Cloud shot up from the couch and approached Sora. Sora just walked back to the door to let the silver-haired guy in, stopping a foot short from the open door as Cloud tackled him. Pulled into a headlock, Sora squeaked. Cloud whispered a threat in the boy's ear before letting him go and greeted his guest. Sora rubbed his neck, eyes narrowed into a glare directed toward the blond before him, then noisily made his way back up to his room.   
  
Sephiroth, slightly amused at this brotherly conflict, stepped inside the small but welcoming house that was owned by the Strifes. Cloud, Sephiroth saw, was flushed slightly in embarrassment, but it was immediately hid as the blond directed the silver-haired guest to the living room where Cloud's school paraphernalia was already scattered.  
  
Once the guest was settled onto one of the two small couches, Cloud cleared his throat. "Uh... Sorry about that, but you probably have no idea what went on, did you?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, but not in not knowing what Cloud meant. "Actually, I do. I have a younger brother myself," came the silver-haired tutor's melodic and low voice.   
  
The blond nodded. "Sure, then we BOTH know the pain it is." Then shrugging, Cloud added, "Well, better get started..."  
  
Sora, upstairs, couldn't hear the two voices downstairs, as he was playing music through a set of his headphones. Somehow, he figured, music helped him think and rid of stray thoughts when he needed to work. Too bad CD-players weren't allowed in the classroom, much less during school hours. Cell phones weren't so different, he also guessed.   
  
Now, shaking his head, Sora tried to crack one of his math problems. Several times he tapped the pencil in his hand to his chin or drew in the margins of his paper. When the answer finally came, about thirty minutes had passed. Sora groaned as he looked at the time. He didn't even want to THINK about how long he would be staying up that night.  
  
In fact, that's exactly what he did, he didn't think. And didn't do so for so long that he stayed up pass midnight doing his work with only a fruit bar, water, and a bag of chips as his dinner. The lack of sleep at night set Sora off the next day as the brunette over-slept and had to be late the next day, Cloud driving the sleepy boy to school.   
  
When Sora arrived at school, the halls were empty with an exception of several students who were probably skipping class, running errands, on their way to or from the restroom, or something of the sort that WASN'T being extremely late, as Sora obviously was. So rushing over to his locker, Sora was already trying to open his backpack and pull his supplies out of it. Once there, he spun the combination of the lock and threw the locker open, exchanging his supplies. When he was sure he had everything, he glanced down just to make sure. But when he did, a hand slammed his locker closed, landing right beside his head. Slowly turning around, Sora gulped visibly as he stared into cold eyes.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
The blond before the small brunette grinned. "Hiya, Sora!" he said with false glee. "What's up?"  
  
Sora shrugged slightly, shaking his head. "Uh... I don't know..."  
  
Still, the blond grinned at the boy. "Well, that's good! You know what time it is?"  
  
Sora was about to look down at his watch when the blonde's fist slammed into the locker again. "No, no, no. Not THAT time, the other time."  
  
Sora blinked, confused. "Um..."  
  
The blond chuckled. "I see you've forgotten. Here, lemme take that off ya." With that, he took Sora's books and gave it to someone behind him that Sora couldn't see. "Here, hold this, man," he told the one behind him.  
  
"Why should I, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer's eyes narrowed. "Because I said so." He glared at the other. Then, turning back to Sora, a smiled was placed upon his face again. "C'mon, let's talk where there's privacy and no one can bother us. Okay?"  
  
Sora nodded, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Right. Then off to the boy's room!" Then, with that said, he slung an arm around Sora's slender shoulders and led--half dragged--him to the boy's restroom just down the hall and around the corner.   
  
Once in there, Sora was cornered. The restroom was empty, just as Seifer liked it, and Sora knew he was in deep trouble. With the blonde's hands on either side of his head, Sora knew he'd most likely get a beating.   
  
Quickly, the brunette looked around for an escape route, but both were blocked. He knew the other guy--the one that was behind Seifer not but a second ago--was guarding the restroom from outside, just beyond that door, and windows were no option either as they were fenced. Damn! Trapped!  
  
And like a rat too! Sora cursed himself mentally.   
  
But his facial expressions were all too readable for the blond in front of the slender boy. The blond smirked and leaned forward, making the brunette freeze and go rigid. Though it was futile, Sora leaned back, trying to disappear into the wall behind him.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Seifer laughed silently, his shoulders shaking slightly. "Sora, Sora, Sora..." Again, Seifer leaned forward, their noses only a few inches apart. "Look. You're obviously new, don't know your way around, and need a little help. As much as Tidus is trying and helping you, you aren't receiving the other type of help around here. See, Tidus is holding back on ya! And that's where I come in."  
  
Sora blinked, turning his head to the right so that his was not so close and direct with the blonde's. "What do you mean..?" he said, trying to sound cautious.   
  
Seifer smirked. "Oh? You wunna know?"  
  
Sora bit his lip, searching Seifer's eyes for a hint. He saw it, but didn't like it. "...You're not giving me a choice."  
  
The tall blond widened his eyes, faking a look of shock. "What? You take as someone who doens't give people options? You think I'm that mean? Oh my!"  
  
Sora narrowed his eyes suddenly. "Shut up."  
  
Seifer narrowed his own eyes, topping the brunette's glare. Then, leaning in so that their noses were now nearly touching, Seifer said in a low voice, "Look. You're right, I'm not giving you a choice. So you better listen up and toughen up because you're going to do whatever I tell you to do unless you want to get a real good beating from my boys. We run this turf, runt, and I have ways that'll get you killed or otherwise off and into the street, working as a prostitue to get back on your feet, let alone give money to your family as I've heard they are so unfortunate."  
  
Sora growled. "Don't you dare talk about my family."  
  
Seifer smirked. "Did I hit a sensitive spot? Hmm? It seems so. Now listen up. You can work for me, or go down that road that is well close to Hell. What do you say? I'm trying to be nice."  
  
Again, the brunette narrowed his eyes. "You're not 'trying to be nice' to me, Seifer. You're going to use me."  
  
Seifer turned his head slightly to the side. "And what if I am? I can use someone just to get you dead, too. Like I said, me and my boys rule this place. Even the girls bow to us."  
  
Sora snarled and looked away, feeling sick to his stomach. How had he gotten into this mess? Damnit! He just wanted to kick himself in the rear! What the hell did he do to make Seifer--the ultimate ruler of the school and also the drug dealer of the school--come after him? Damnit! Now he was some trapped rat in a friggin' potty room! Argh! Now what else?! Oh yeah! He didn't know how to defend himself! Oh, now THAT'S great!  
  
Sora cursed himself again, still holding his self beatings inside. Again, Seifer smirked, almost enjoying himself as he saw the clear struggle of this boy.  
  
He interrupted, slamming his hand into the wall again, causing the slender boy to look up immediately, startled. "Hey, since it's obvious we have an agreement, then it's set. Look, I'm gonna give you something, then I want you to meet me in this same restroom after school, okay? Be late, or not show up, and you'll be in real trouble. Got it?" He paused to roughly stuff something in one of the front pockets of the brunette's jeans. "Just meet me after you pick up your things for home... I'll be waiting." And with that, Seifer pulled back and opened the door, letting his friend in just to shove Sora his books before the two left.   
  
Sora slowly sank to the floor, letting out a long and slow breath he didn't know he was holding. He dropped his books beside him, placing a hand on his forehead. "Geez... You'd think that he just might become more mad with that threat of his. Goddamnit all! Man! I need Cloud to teach me how to defend myself! You'd think he would've by now! But damnit! I'm like a boy on market! I'm a fricken flower whose petals get picked or gets stepped on so many times by rough people!" The brunette paused to let out a dry laugh. "Hah! Right, nice analogy, moron."  
  
Sora sighed, picking up his books again before heading out. "Man... I've really gotten myself in trouble now... Now how am I gonna explain my absence to that old man? Damn!"  
  
But little did Sora know, he was being watched and listened to. Just beyond the open window of the boy's room was a silver haired being, leaning against the wall on the outside wing. He had heard everything by accident. Now, in his shadowed shelter, he frowned, watching the boy leave the restroom through barred windows. He didn't know why, but he felt somewhat worried for Sora and what he just might get himself into...  
  
To Sora, the day was going too slow. Every teacher's lecture was droning on and on, the words passing by his mind, not clicking any sort of wire that would make the boy listen or even pull him out of his thoughts.  
  
He didn't know how this happened all of a sudden! Geez! It's like the tables have turned on him in one lash of the whip! Oh how he hated his weakness in lacking fighting and defensive skills. He was brought up to be a nice little boy, smart and never in trouble. But with Cloud as a brother, he was just a nice and smart boy that always was in trouble--more ways then one.   
  
The more he thought about it, Seifer was... right! In a way, he COULD make money being a fucking prostitute. Sure, he wouldn't like it one bit, but it was possible. Little by little, Sora realized that maybe, it was how he appeared that set people off and got him in trouble. Maybe it was how he was shaped and grew that Seifer was unfortunately drawn to him. Damnit, but it may have been true! And if so, curse it all!  
  
At lunch, Sora was barely able to concentrate on his food. The others noticed, but didn't say anything given that Sora seemed to be deep in thought and looked like he didn't want to be bothered. Yuna, with the trait of worrying if someone carried the vibe of being unhappy or ill in any sort of way, had to force herself from trying to comfort the brunette in his obvious state of mental turmoil.  
  
And as for the afternoon classes, they were the same as the morning ones: boring and over his head. The brunette didn't learn anything that day since he was so out of it. His teachers personally became concerned when he stopped saying anything in their classes, barely paid attention during their teaching time, and seemed so drawn in himself. They didn't know what was wrong with him as he was normally a chatty boy, but they didn't bother to ask the boy what was wrong with him, as it could possibly just be a mood swing and would only last a day.  
  
At the end of the day, as ordered, Sora packed up and went to the boy's restroom down the hall where he last talked with Seifer. Just before he got in, though, he was stopped by a silver haired teen.   
  
"You should be more careful with who you are acquaintances with," was his sentence in that unusually rich, but low, voice.  
  
The brunette had stopped to look at the teen that leaned against the wall, arms crossed, posture casual while his eyes said different and pierced through Sora.  
  
Sora frowned. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
The silver haired teen frowned. "You know what I mean. Perfect and clear..."  
  
Sora stayed silent. Then, after a moment, he turned to leave, only to be stopped again.  
  
"I'm only warning you... Just be careful. He's not to be messed with."  
  
Sora paused just before entering the restroom to see the boy leave, turning down the hall in a unique way, graceful yet predatorily. Like a midnight hunter, Sora realized before going through the door and into the restroom.   
  
Immediately, the brunette met with Seifer and one of his "boys" as they relieved him of his backpack and cornered him against the wall again. Graciously, Seifer took what he had stuffed in Sora's pocket, revealing a small vile of white stuff. Not recognizing it, Sora made a dumb question.  
  
"What the hell did you put that in my pants for?"  
  
Seifer, not the least bit surprised at this boy's stupidity and lack of identification for drugs, smirked, waving the vile in front of the boy's nose. "You don't know what this is?"  
  
Sora shook his head. "Of course not."  
  
And just then, someone appeared from one of stalls. "Seifer, he's obviously a runt. Are you really gonna keep him?"  
  
Seifer grinned over his shoulder at one of his friends--more like one of his "boys"--nodding. "Why not? Look at him."  
  
Sora, confused, frowned at Seifer. "What the-?! What the hell do you mean by 'keep him'? Keep me where?" He looked around Seifer to see who his ally was. He wondered who he was because he seemed almost like a female in Sora's eyes, if not for his clothing and posture that stated he was male.   
  
This person smiled down at the brunette who unknowingly slid lower and lower down the wall as he stared back. "Seifer, he seems scared..."  
  
Seifer turned back to Sora who was now nearly two feet from where he originally stood. Narrowing his eyes, Seifer pulled the boy back up to his feet by lifting him by the collar on his shirt.   
  
Sora gulped, still staring at this mysterious person who stood near, yet behind, Seifer. Seeing this, the person smiled, flashing beautiful white teeth. "I'm Kuja. And I know you're familiar with Seifer, so things should go smoother from now on."  
  
"What? What should go smoother??" The brunette asked, his voice soft and nearly too soft if it wasn't for the complete silence in the restroom.   
  
Kuja, with his capturing smile, tilted his head to the side slightly. "Oh? You don't know? Well... I'm sure it'll become clear pretty soon."  
  
Seifer, who still had hold of the brunette's shirt, rolled his eyes. He was used to Kuja luring in their prey with that seducing and charming way of his, but sometimes it could be annoying to the blond. But always, nonetheless, it got the work done.  
  
Sora, stunned by Kuja's beauty, simply stared. His mouth was slightly open due to his gaping, and he could think of nothing to say in response to Kuja's words.   
  
"Well, I see you understand so quickly. Seifer, I don't see what you meant by having trouble with him." Kuja turned to Seifer who just shrugged. "Oh well. Might as well start, right?"  
  
Seifer grinned and let go of the gaping brunette who now stared at him as he poured some of the white stuff onto his hand and examined it carefully before capping the vile. Then, the blond pulled out an empty pill cap from his pocket and poured the white stuff in the pill, putting whatever excess amount he had left back in the vile.   
  
Sora stared at this pill, curious--yet frightened. Whatever Seifer was planning to do with that pill, the brunette didn't want to know-though he had a very good idea of what it was.   
  
He found out the next second when Seifer took advantage of the boy's open mouth and shoved the pill inside, using his other hand to grab the back of the boy's neck and make sure he didn't push away.   
  
Reflexively, Sora gagged and tried not to swallow the pill, instead trying to spit it back out. But Seifer wasn't going to allow that and kept his fingers in the boy's mouth--thank god for the clean gloves!--preventing him from spitting it back out. Sora lifted his hands and made an effort to wrench Seifer's gloved fingers out of his mouth, but was stopped when Kuja held the boy's hands above his head against the wall behind him.   
  
Pinned, struggling, and not knowing what to do, Sora had much difficulty fighting back. He attempted to kick one of them, but was blocked. Eventually, from lack of breath, Sora had to shallow the pill while gasping for air. Kuja and Seifer were exceptionally pleased as they let go of the boy as he slid to the floor quickly, coughing and gasping for air.  
  
It only took a few minutes for the drug to kick in though, leaving the boy feeling hot and dizzy. Kuja smiled as he kneeled next to the boy, feeling his forehead.  
  
"He almost seems to have a fever, my friend."  
  
Seifer grinned. "Yeah, and he also seems to be on the verge of passing out."  
  
Kuja returned the grin. "Should we help him? Do you think?"  
  
Seifer's grin turned into a devilish smile. "Oh, I don't think, I say."  
  
Kuja nodded, lifted the now unconscious boy. "My thoughts exactly..."  
  
And with that said, Seifer picked up the brunette's bag of things, while Kuja carried the boy himself, out the door and off the school campus.  
  
Riku, upon hearing all this from outside once again, glared at the ground before him. Damn them! They've taken yet another innocent boy! What the hell was wrong with people today?! Geez! Shaking his head, Riku knew he could do nothing while the brunette was in the other two's "care". Thus, Riku decided, he would watch from afar and in the shadows... Hopefully, for some strange reason to the worried silver haired teen, they would not hurt the boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews Note: Thank you all for the wondrous reviews!! Totally enjoyed them! All positive! =^^= Anyway, I don't remember the names exactly but that's okay. For the question on Wakka, I will sooo put him in! He didn't appear in the first chapter, but that's okay. He'll appear in future chapters. For Auron as a teacher, I've been thinking about what subject he would do and kinda need help on that. Any suggestions? And for Seymour as a janitor, TOTALLY! For the person who suggested those two, high-five! I love your ideas! I was gonna have Goofy as the only known janitor, you know, the kind one that everyone knows and doesn't want to leave or else the school won't be what it is without him, but hey, there always hasta be that janitor that everyone hates, right? ^^ Seymour can take that job! (Oops! Stuff is leaking out!! ... Oh well, too late...) Oh, and for the characters that I haven't mentioned yet in FF/KH (mainly FF) game(s), don't worry, they'll have their roll pretty soon. Until their appearance though, you'll just hafta wait! And oh, for Tidus being so kind, I KNOW! ^^ I just like Tidus being that happy-go-lucky-and-I'm-a-kind-and-sooo-helpful-in-many-many-ways person! And hey, Sora needs a friend here and there, and Tidus is the main man to solve that problem! Thus, the whole "Here's my girlfriend, here's my other friends, here's her friends, and this is our group. Welcome and be happy!" thing. Oh, and on the yaoi/nonyaoi thing, uh... you know, I'm not really sure yet... I know that sounds stupid, but I'm not exactly sure what precisely would be best for this story... Really, I'm not. Sure, I'm leaning toward yaoi, but... you know. (Please don't hit/hurt me... and don't run away from my stupidity, please.) So far, I'm thinking of just a really close friendship, but... hmm... (Ah! More leakage! Dangit!) Does anyone have any views or ideas? A poll! Yes! Vote!  
  
Vote: Should this story be Yaoi or NonYaoi?  
  
Vote2: Who's your favorite coupling (Yaoi or not, it doesn't matter)?  
  
Oh, and hey, check out my original story: Sky's Eyes, okay? I need reviews to know if I should continue or fix something or whatever, okay? Thankies! 


	3. Dragged and Drugged

Disclaimer: I no own! You no sue! Or else I win and have my doggy poop on you! Mwahahaaah! *cough* ...Sorry.  
  
Pre-writing Note: For those who voted before this has been posted, I willtry and write upon their wishes. See, what I'm gonna do is write two versions. Sure, probably a waste of paper, or my time, but that's okay. See, I never knew there were really strong NON-YAOI people out there, so I thought of doing two versions of the chapters that involve yaoiness/contact. So... Therefore, I think still keep my faithful readers and everyone enjoys the story! Is that okay with anyone? If not, or they suggest something--and you know I'm up for anything and will listen to everyone and to the best I can to satisfy everyone--go right ahead! Please tell me! Oh, and don't worry, I'll tell you which version you're looking at, okay? (if that is ever the case... though i'm still doubtful I'll actually pull it off)  
  
Recap: It's been a while and Sora seemed to be doing fine in school until that one day when he was unfortunately late, thanks to brain-busting homework assignments. That day, he met with Seifer, thus placing him on the edge of trouble, let alone even more trouble the next day. Kuja, a college student, but also a colleague of Seifer's, helps the blond in his plan of mischief. What will happen to our brunette now??? Also, and what's with Riku and his sudden interest and worry for Sora? ((Hey, haven't I said that exact same sentence before????))  
  
PS: "swum" is actually a word. I just figured that out... ^_^;;; Silly me.  
  
Silver Water  
  
III: Dragged and Drugged  
  
"Lay him down gently, Seifer. You don't want to bruise him, now."  
  
The said blond glared at the speaking male. "Shut up, Kuja."  
  
The older male lifted a brow. "Excuse me, but I was only asking you to be careful with the precious boy. He's young and injuries at a young age aren't healthy for him!"  
  
"Oh shut up, man. I don't give a crap about your kindness towards him. Just an hour earlier you were just 'Oh, whatever.' So don't change your mood now."  
  
Kuja smiled, patting the narrow-eyed blond on the back. "Don't worry, Seifer, my friend. I will still be me even if my character is off the slightest."  
  
"Huh. 'The slightest'? That's more then just a bit, Kuja."  
  
The silver haired college student smiled, shaking his head. "Oh, just take good care of him until he wakes up, okay? He can be more useful then we expect. But first: interrogation, my friend. Where did you find such a prize?"  
  
The blond shrugged. "He goes to my school. What does it matter?"  
  
Kuja frowned. "It matters a lot, Seifer. Just because he goes to your school doesn't mean that he's suddenly available. How do we even know he's eligible?"  
  
Seifer waved a hand in front of his face in a dismissing manner. "Ah, don't worry about it. I've watched him since he first ran into me the first day at school. He'll bend any way you want."  
  
Upon seeing the smirk lit on his younger friend's face, Kuja couldn't help but smile himself and chuckle. "I see. Well, I hope you're right. I'd hate to be disappointed."  
  
Seifer gave a triumphant look as one of his gloved hands ran through his slick hair. "You won't be disappointed, trust me."  
  
And with that, the blond left the room, leaving the silver-haired college student to admire the sleeping figure, as well as think to himself.  
  
"Hmm... It's a shame, really, that such a nice boy had to be put into such bad events..." He paused to laugh behind his head. "Then again, it's only through people like him that you can get work done... Oh well, too bad."  
  
And then, he too left the room that now only occupied the sleeping figure...  
  
Green eyes narrowed, footsteps quickening as the sound of shoes slapping rather hard on tile floors echoed throughout the house.   
  
He was looking for his brother, and he had yet to find him. Damnit! Where could he have gone?!  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!!!"  
  
The name bounced off the walls and seemed to be said everywhere. It wouldn't be long until a servant or somebody else came out to tell him to shut up or otherwise yell softer--whatever that meant. Still, his footsteps rang on the tile floor as he loudly made his way to his brother's wing.   
  
In their house, both sons of Ansem had their own wing to themselves. Each could put in there whatever they wanted, and their father wouldn't care one bit, as long as he alone wasn't disturbed.   
  
So now, going down the hall, he was doing all he could not to break down every door before his brother decided to come out and meet him.  
  
As soon as he neared the study hall, twin doors swung open, the older silver-haired son appearing with a glare on his features. He stopped abruptly when he saw his younger brother.   
  
"What do you need, Riku, that you have the thought to scream bloody murder for me?"  
  
Riku was about to burst out a vulgar sentence, but regained his composure. At the last second, he jumped off the bus and decided to walk his way home. He had decided during his long walk that he'd pay a visit to a certain cousin of his. But the fastest way was by a motorized vehicle. So obviously, he needed to borrow a car. He wasn't old enough to drive without an adult yet, and since his brother was here, he might as well get him to go over there. Hopefully, he would say yes.  
  
"I need you to drive me somewhere."  
  
Sephiroth lifted a brow, the glare he held lightening some as he heard footsteps approach behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the blond he was studying with. He turned back to his brother and lifted the other brow. "As you can see, I'm busy."  
  
Riku mentally rolled his eyes. "If unless this is a make-out session, or studying for some grand test, it can wait."  
  
"So can your wanting to go somewhere."  
  
"No, actually it can't."  
  
Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest. "And why not?"  
  
Riku paused before answering. He didn't want to say something that might make his brother or his "study buddy" think he actually cared for the well-being of someone, so he had to chose his words carefully. That, or lie. "I need to talk to Kuja." ...Or be very evasive of the whole truth.  
  
The older silver haired male snorted. "And why do you want to talk to that bitch?"  
  
Riku restrained hismelf from narrowing his eyes. He sighed inwardly, trying not to lose his usual cool. He could stay neutral, he knew how, so he must. Okay... Breath in... and exhale... Alright. "I just need a few words with him. Hell, if you want, bring your friend so you can study in the car to make up for lost time while I talk to our 'bitch' of a cousin."  
  
Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to the shorter male with blond spikes. "Cloud? It's up to you. I'd rather not, but if you want..."  
  
Cloud smiled at the both males. "I don't mind. Let me just get my books and you can take your brother to your cousin's house."  
  
Sephiroth nodded and went and disappeared into his room to grab his keys and sunglasses while Cloud went back into the study hall to pick up what few books he needed for the subjects he needed help from. Riku, on the other hand, wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't, as his brother's actions were a bit off.   
  
No one other than from the family and his father's company has set foot in his family's house, let alone someone from his brother's school. It seemed amazing that he gained his first true friend, and Riku himself had yet to experience one. Sure, there was the Goth Queen, but that kind of friendship was different. Heck, by his terms, it ISN'T a friendship, especially if something didn't happen to him not long ago...  
  
But enough of that, Riku thought, scolding himself. He wasn't supposed to dwell on the past, not now. There was an innocent (yet stupid) boy about to make a major mistake out there, and he wasn't going to sit by. He knew some things about Seifer and Kuja's business system that could scar the brunette, and--much as he didn't want to admit it--he didn't want that to happen to the boy.  
  
The silver haired teen was pulled out of his thoughts when his older brother cleared his throat. "Are we going?"  
  
Riku jerked, turning his attention toward his brother. "Yeah. Just lead that way to your car." He gestured for emphasis, following his brother and his study partner to the car, sitting himself in the back without much thought. He had to think.  
  
In fact, he thought so long and of so much on the drive to his cousin's house that the ride seemed to not have happened at all! ...and somehow, he ended up in front of Kuja's house.   
  
When he pulled out of his thoughts and came back to reality just as Sephiroth pulled into the driveway, Riku couldn't help but narrow his eyes. He remembered both conversations the brunette had with Seifer and Kuja.  
  
So, when Sephiroth just barely stopped the car, Riku got out the car, slammed the door shut just as Sephiroth cursed at him in how he was handling his car, and quickly made his way to the front door of his cousin's house. There, he knocked on the door and rang the bell at the same time.  
  
Dizzy... Nauseous... Sick...  
  
Oh god, he thought. He was experiencing the worst headache ever. He was swimming in something that wasn't supposed to be swum in. Oh how he wanted to open his eyes, but couldn't bring himself to it with his head throbbing so much.  
  
Sora groaned, turning his head to the side a bit as if it would help lessen the thrumming in his head. He felt like noodle, his limbs heavy and not the least bit under his control.  
  
As much as he dared, he opened his eyes and turned on his side. The throbbing in his head worsened and it felt like everything in his body was screaming, especially his brain where cells were going kamikaze all over the place.   
  
But even so, he strained and forced himself to keep his eyes open, even though his vision was a good as looking through a kaleidoscope. His vision swam and was so blurry, that by only feel he could tell he was in a bed.  
  
He inhaled the faint scent of lavender on the sheets and pillows, one by which he clutch as tightly as he could. He sighed and tried to rest into the comfort the bed gave him, his eyelids feeling heavy and starting to close.  
  
That is... until he felt someone touch his shoulder, turning him back onto his back. Then, he forced himself to keep his eyes open, seeing a blurry form in front of him, almost towering over him.  
  
"You are a SIGHT, my dear boy."  
  
Sora blinked (or so he thought he did), taking a while to register what was said to him. "Whuagh..?"  
  
The other seemed to laugh at him. "Aw, now isn't that comical? You can't speak right... Well, until you at least get your vision back, which I'm sure you haven't by the glazed look in your eyes, I'll be back. Heehee. Oh, this is really a comical deal."  
  
The presence next to the bed was gone, leaving the drugged brunette alone in the bed as he went back on his side. He let his eyes close again, drifting off into sleep again.  
  
Sephiroth glared at Riku's back as he practically jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Jeez, he thought, does the boy have no respect of other people's things?  
  
The silver haired male, with his sunglasses arched on his nose, sighed, turning to the blond who lifted a brow, amusement in his eyes.   
  
Sephiroth frowned. "What?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that you and your brother get along fairly well, even if you look like you don't appreciate the other's company."  
  
Sephiroth snorted and looked away.  
  
Cloud smiled, looking down at his lap where his books were, open and to the correct page. "Ah, but that's a good thing. I don't really like my brother and his annoying habits, but he helps in the family, pulling his own weight the best he can when he can." He paused to lower his voice, adding under his breath, "Especially now... when we really need help..."  
  
But Sephiroth could the soft sentence that wasn't directed toward him. He turned back toward the blond, frowning again. "What do you mean by 'especially now'?"  
  
Cloud snapped his head up, surprised the other heard his last part. "Oh-- Um..." Quickly, he looked away, staring down at his books again. "It's nothing."  
  
Sephiroth lifted a brow but let it slide. For now, he guessed, he would let the blond keep his secrets to himself. But really, he wondered what could be wrong in the Strife household. The place seemed so welcoming that he doubted anything could go wrong there. But hearing the soft voice of Cloud Strife and his hidden grief, he was curious--probably more curious than he should be.   
  
Even though, he had no right to pry just yet. He had to let the subject drop, so he did. He let Cloud start up the lesson that was interrupted earlier in his study hall, though he knew the blond was currently avoiding his gaze.  
  
Kuja quietly entered the room that held the drugged brunette, a glass in his hands. Smiling lightly, he neared the boy and sat on the edge of his bed, setting the glass down on the nightstand while waiting for the other to wake up.  
  
And when those pure blue eyes DID open, the silver-haired college student couldn't help but grin. Oh, what a wonderful shade those eyes were... But--  
  
Kuja shook his head. No, he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. 'Shut up Kuja, shut up,' he mentally berated himself. 'Don't think that! ...Okay now, help him wake up! Not think about how his eyes are!'  
  
So, carefully, and slowly, he gracefully turned him over so he lay on his back. It was a short moment of silence before those blue eyes averted from the canopy of the bed to the older male, eyes still a bit unfocused, but very well making the boy look close to normal.  
  
Kuja furrowed his brows. 'The drug must be improved... Hmm... And I thought that capsule was supposed to help... Oh well, that's what we get for using one that dematerializes quickly.'  
  
Shrugging, he helped the boy into a sitting position, aiding him as he drank from the glass he brought, then getting him out of bed. All the while, he was careful, acting almost as if he could drop and break the boy with one slight mistake or movement.  
  
He partially carried the boy as they exited the room and into the living room that was connected to the kitchen, while the dining area was closed off by a wall and set of doors.   
  
In the living room, the brunette was placed on the couch and fixed into a comfortable position.   
  
While the college student worked, he didn't notice his partner-in-crime come up from behind him, an irritated expression on his face.  
  
"Kuja, for god's sake, leave him alone! Jeez! Are we here to screw up his life or baby him as if he were three?!" came the blond's deep voice, great irriation and annoyance present.  
  
Kuja smiled as he brushed back a stray bang from the brunette's face. "Seifer, my dear boy, we cannot abandon him."  
  
Seifer interrupted. "Abandon him? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"  
  
The older of the two sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing. ...I'm only saying that he will need to be in top shape if he is to be of our service."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, moving toward the kitchen which he was originally heading toward. There, the fridge was opened and sifted through for a nice illegal beverage. "Kuja, where's your ice?"  
  
From the living room, Kuja's head popped up. "Excuse me? What ice?"  
  
"You know, ICE."  
  
Kuja frowned upon hearing this. He got up and headed for the kitchen, finding his colleague now rummaging through his mini bar. With raised eyebrows, he peered over the blond's shoulder to see what the other was looking at.   
  
When he saw what it was, a corner of his lip twitched upwards. "I thought you were looking for 'ice'?"  
  
Seifer turned around, a pair of shotglasses in his hand. "I was."  
  
"And? Any luck?"  
  
Seifer smirked, giving one of the two glasses to the silver-haired man. "The evidence is right in front of you."  
  
The older of the two chuckled and took the glass gratefully. "You have such stupid nicknames for things, Seifer..." And with that, he turned around and went back to the living room, chuckling even more when he found the brunette struggling to get off the couch without falling down in dizziness.   
  
Shaking his silver locks, Kuja came up and helped the brunette sit back down just as the doorbell rang with a set of pounds on the door. "Oh dear, I wonder who that may be..." he said absently. Over his shoulder, he added. "Seifer, would you please get that?"  
  
A grunt was the answer to his question as the other did as he was asked, slowly making his way to the door and peering out of the eye-hole. A brow was lifted as he looked outside. He turned around and walked back toward the other in the living room. "It's your cousin... Both of them it seems, by the looks of it. It seems one has a certain friend in his car. Looks kinda like..."   
  
Seifer's voice trailed as he remembered that the name he was about to speak was forbidden in Kuja's house unless if a death sentence was attached to it.  
  
Kuja, on the other hand, though knowing exactly who the blond was talking about, didn't seem bothered (though really, that was just a mask, just like all the other guises he wore). He smiled lightly, standing up and patted himself off to restraighten his clothes. "My cousin? Both? My, I must be in need of something then... I hope it's not too difficult..." he said lightly, disappearing into the hall and going over to the door.  
  
Seifer stared after the other as he heard him unlock the door and opened it slowly, greeting his cousin with a warm welcome. But he knew that Kuja was only hiding his frustration. The silver-haired male was cautious and there was no doubt in his voice that he feared (even if only at slightest) that his cousin would rip up his plans just like last time.  
  
Last time....  
  
Seifer shook his head slightly, dismissing his thoughts immediately. He wouldn't think of such a time as that, especially in the other's pressence and when the very person who caused such trouble was visiting.   
  
Oh great... Seifer thought as he listened to Kuja's conversation with his cousin.  
  
Once Kuja had opened the door, he immediately met with an irritated face that could only belong to his cousin. "Ah, Riku! What brings you here?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you," was the other silver-haired male's even answer.  
  
Kuja, unfazed at the other's tone, smiled, opening the door wider and stepping back slightly to let the other come forward. "Come to visit, are you? I feel so graced! You never do such things! You never have before!"   
  
But really, what the older male meant was that Riku never visited for "casual" reasons, or friendly relative contact. In fact, the only time Riku ever really set foot in his house was to cause trouble for him and his business. This bothered him greatly, but never would he show it to the young man. That would be giving him clarification that coming over unsettled him--and weakness was just a plague to him.  
  
So, as the other was in his house right now, he hoped that he did not know the brunette on the couch, for knowing Seifer was just bad enough.   
  
"What did you want to talk about, dear cousin?"  
  
Riku's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly, breaking his mask. "Just things, here and there..."  
  
Kuja smiled, though in his mind he was calculating the boy. Risking around Riku was like risking around him or Ansem. Oh, to dare to put a toe our of line with a man like Ansem was to put a toe out--or even a head!--in front of a swinging scythe that was ready to cut anything off that came it's way.   
  
"Come in then," he said, moving aside to let the slightly taller male have access to his house, closing the door behind him as the other brushed by and looked around, settling his eyes on a shotglass on the den's coffee table.  
  
Riku raised a brow at what he saw. No brunette in site. Hmm... Well, he may not be in the den-slash-dining room, but maybe somewhere else... "Drinking, Kuja?" He looked over his shoulder to see his cousin come up by him.  
  
"Oh, just a bit. I guess I decided to take a small sip today..."  
  
Riku quirked his other brow, looking slightly surprised. "Really?"  
  
Kuja smiled a bit, going for his glass and taking a sip from it. "Is that hard to believe?"  
  
"Somewhat."  
  
The older of the two smiled a bit more, shaking his head, long locks swaying. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about? I'm sure my drinking habits aren't it. Hmm?"  
  
Riku walked around the den, then the dining room fingering the fine wood of the table, poking at every other thing and talking as he walked. "How's it been going? Anything new or up? ...I think Father's to throw another business gathering this up-coming holiday. I'm sure all of the family's invited. Are you going?"  
  
Kuja watched as the other walked, looking around almost absently. "I'm fine. And as for your father hosting a get-together with his business peoples and showing off what grand relatives and children he has--not to mention his house--I'm sure I won't be needed."  
  
The idle chat Riku was putting up was a mere distraction for Kuja, though he knew it didn't work, as the other was just as sharp as he was, but he continued anyway. "But you CAN come. Though you may not, you can. ...I may bring a few schoolmates. Who knows?"  
  
Kuja blinked. He caught when the other said "schoolmates" instead of "friends". He wondered slightly: did that mean that the boy did not have friends? Or if any, not even a handful? "Schoolmates, my Riku? Not friends? Just random people?"  
  
Riku shrugged as he found a soda on the kitchen table, untouched. "Mind I?" he asked, turning back to Kuja who just smiled and shook his head. "Thanks."  
  
He opened the can and look a long gulp, the acid of the drink tingling his mouth after he swallowed. He sighed a bit under his breath. He had yet to answer the question...  
  
"So?"  
  
Riku looked back at his cousin. His expression was all that told Kuja that didn't know what the other wanted.  
  
"My question...?"  
  
Riku shrugged. "Oh. Well, I guess they could be called friends, but I don't use that term often. 'Friends' just doesn't roll off my tongue that naturally."  
  
Kuja leaned on the edge of his table. "I see."  
  
Riku, who had his back to the other, shrugged again, looking out the window that was right behind the table. "There's always the regular people I am around with, or a few freshmens who are pleasing enough."  
  
Purposely, he skirted detailing a specific freshman. This one he wanted to find and drag back to stupid-ass safety, away from his cousin and who else knows what kind of contraptions and business forms he has? He also wanted to kick the brunette's butt for not heeding his words. He knew how Seifer worked and who he worked with. The fact that one of them was his cousin made things complicated because Kuja was practically a son to Ansem. Though the man was disgusted with the other at times, he was still treated as if he was part of the family.  
  
And thinking of it now made Riku almost shake in anger and digust. ...But never mind that. He needed to know if Kuja "remembered" any brunette freshmens as his victims. And if so, what he did with him.   
  
But with the said male, he narrowed his eyes slightly, masking his suspicion and irritation with a smile as the younger male turned to face him. "My, I never knew that you had friedns younger then you. I always thought that you were one to hang around more matured people and their grouping. I guess I was wrong..."  
  
Seifer, on the other side of the wall in the living room with the still drugged brunette, frowned as he heard Kuja and Riku's last few words. He knew that Riku was not to hang around many people, but as for hanging around adults and people much older then his brother or cousin, that was farfetched. Riku never touched a soul out of his school, if any IN it. The boy was known for being a loner--even when with Lulu and the others, the boy seemed to fall behind and keep to himself.   
  
The blond snorted, suddenly remembering one of the days they had bumped into each other. That wasn't a pleasant moment and he slowly learned (first-hand) not to mess with the guy.   
  
But.....  
  
He didn't regret SOME of the things he got to do over that year...  
  
Seifer almost laughed aloud at the mere thought of what trouble stampeded through last year when he remembered that a brunette was right in front of him, and two highly dangerous men were on the other side of the wall.   
  
So, doing one of them a favor, he finished his shot and picked up the brunette. He started half-carrying, half-dragging him back to a room on the opposite side of the house, away from the two who talked near the door. There, the blond settled the brunette down, waiting for him to wake a bit more from the drug.   
  
When the other SEEMED to have more sense in him, he slapped him a bit to make sure. "Oy!"  
  
A responce came from the brunette as he tried to swat his hand away.  
  
Seifer, satisfied to some extent, smirked a bit. "Hey. I have a proposal for you."  
  
The brunette narrowed his eyes, silent.  
  
"Okay, I'll take it as a yes then. I want you to be a little friend of mine at school, hmm?"  
  
The latter of the two gave him a questioning look, staying silent as it seemed like the best thing to do.  
  
"No reason, really. Just some company. Hmm... I'm thinking of a business arrangement. What do you think of that?"  
  
A glare answered him.  
  
"Now, don't get me wrong, it's quite fine and no harm will be done to you." Seifer paused, thinking that sentence over. "Well... that is if you can do what we ask."  
  
Sora scoffed, the noise coming from his mouth sounding much like "plegh".  
  
Seifer's smirk stretched a bit more. "Is that a yes? I can take it as a yes, you know. 'No's aren't allowed in this business, you know. Not if you want to stay as you are now. I have many ways to torture you and your family, so really, a 'yes' to my question would suit you very well. I mean, the job's not that hard, really. It's like doing errands--but it's like you have a bomb in your pocket while you're doing so. That's all the more reason for you to be careful, right? So what do you say?"  
  
The brunette looked away, grunting his answer.  
  
When Seifer heard the small reply behind the indistinct noise, he merely took it as an agreement to his terms. Inwardly, he sighed, relieved a bit for unexpressed reasons. He patted the burnette's cheek in a teasing manner before exiting the room, closing the door silently behind him so that he could hear the conversatioin that still continued beyond the walls... unnoticed.  
  
Kuja followed Riku as he went into the kitchen, noticing that Seifer and the brunette were gone from sight, their pressence unnoticable on the couch. He smiled a bit, grateful that Seifer hid away to some other part of his hosue while his "guest" was still here.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
Riku opened the fridge, looking through it a bit before closing it again. "Nice oranization..." he commented absently.  
  
"Thank you," Kuja answered a bit dryly.   
  
Riku moved on as if he didn't hear the other's responce, looking around as he did earlier. He had yet to see the pressence of the one he looked for. It seemed odd to him that he was no where in sight--but then again, he could be in onr of the rooms. Or... not here at all. He didn't want to bust through the rooms in search of the stupid male, or raise suspicion from his cousin, but he couldn't leave... not just yet...  
  
But he had no choice. There was no evidence of there being another lifeform in this bloody house other than that of Kuja.   
  
Making his way back to the door, cutting through to the den, he made his goodbye to his cousin. He didn't want to leave, not until he'd searched the house all over, but he couldn't... not yet... Hopefully, he could get a word later.  
  
Kuja smiled as he walked his cousin out, locking up after him and acknowledging the pressence of Seifer who hid in the shadows. "He's a handful, huh?"  
  
Seifer only inclined his head slightly. "You seem... frustrated."  
  
Turning to the tall blond, Kuja sighed, shakking his head. "I am, Seifer my friend. I am... But hopefully, things will not go wrong. At least... not yet. We have barely started. We WILL finish this..."  
  
The blond nodded, silent as he followed the older man.  
  
Sephiroth looked up from the text book he was reading from when he caught sight of his younger brother making his way toward the day. With a snort, he closed the book, marking his page with his finger. "Well, the brat makes his way over."  
  
Cloud, who was taking notes on what Sephiroth was telling to him, looked up as well, frowning a bit. Riku looked irritated and slightly angered. He wondered what could have happened that would make the boy appear so. But... no matter. It was none of his business. Turning to his tutorer, he smiled, taking his book from the man and slipping his papers in to mark the page instead of his finger.   
  
"I suppose that it's time to go, then? And... since I have my things with me, could you take me home on the way back? I think it will make things easier for the both of us," he said as Riku climbed in the back seat and nearly slammed the door after him.  
  
The silver-haired man nodded, putting his sunglasses on that he had taken off sometime during the lesson. "Right." And he started the car as he glared in the rear-view mirror at his brother who was handling his car roughly.  
  
He would talk to him about his mood later... For now, he'd take Cloud home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: If anyone must know, I'm adding this story on fandomination.net and continue it there as well. (That doesn't mean I'm discontinuing it here. Only that I'm ADDING it to another site.) And, if anyone has any other suggestions as to where I can post some of my stories, please do when you review.  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry for the weird cliffie (since it seems like one). But hey, you got a chappie! And if anyone's confused about what the house looks like, well.... I modeled it after one of my friend's house because... it's cool, man! She has a neat house (though she'd never catch me saying that to her... or anyone else's house I've been to) and seemed PERFECT for what I was doing. The two couldn't be seen! Thus extending my story even more! Hah!   
  
.... Don't get it? Sory. I guess it's ahrd to get in my weird language of mine...  
  
But hey, let me create a visual for you... Hmm... How should I describe the house...? Or should I sketch it one of these days? ... Hmm... Lemme try now... (and as for the girl who's house I used, many thnaks cuz your house is cool [though i doubt you're reading this right now]!!)  
  
Let me walk you through Kuja's (NOT my friend's) house as if you were actually looking at it....  
  
One story house... where the windows are large and the covers on them are like that you see in a movie, folding like that of a closet door. once you step inside throught hte front door, you see a hallway to your right, a room in front of your, and just down the hall are a few more rooms and a bathroom. you head down that hall and immediately to your right you see the "den" that probably really is supposed to be the livign room since the fireplace is right there. but it is used as a den wtih only a few couches and a coffee table in the center. to your left, you see a wall that separates this "den" from the "living room". in the middle, you see two white sliding doors, easy access and way to get from one part oft he house to the other. but as you look around to your right, you see the dining room, no wall seperating it from the "den", but from the kitchen like the "Den" from the living room. So, you see this long wall that splits the house in two sections, beautifully decorated with antiques and more miscellaneous things to decorate the house. you head toward the dining room, seeing another of those wide windows with the folding covers, much unlike the usual window curtains you see in every other home. but as you look again to your left, you see the door that gives way to the kitchen. so, going there, you meet immediately with the garage door and some room that seems to look like a office or probably antoher room, a laundry room not far off int aht direction either. but ignoring that, you turn back to the kitchen, the fridge right at your left, a small section of the counter right there before the wall that separates the house pops up, cabinets just above it, much resembling a place for a mini bar. but in the kitchen you notice this platform where some chairs are set up around it, like a table. jsut beyond that is the sink and the rest of the counter and cabinets, a microwave off in the corner near the coffee maker. but you move on past that, seeing a last backyard with a giant tree toward the back and some plants behind a bbq pit. the backyard is paved with blocks, assorted in a decorative and fashionable way, adding elegance to the house that seems almost normal from the outside. but before you can go outside where large window pains salute you so that you may see all of the back, you meet with the "living room", the thing that probably was suposed to be on the other side of that wall behind you instead of the den and dining room. dual couches formed in an "L" mark off where the kitchen and "living room" meet and stop. but you walk past the living room, past the entertainment system with the large-screen tv with pictures and a set of large speakers ont eh shelves that flanked the television. you meet with the hall again, seeing a room to your right that appears bigger than the tohers--maybe the master bedroom. you avoid the room and walk back down that hall you saw earlier from the door. as you walk, you see nothing to your right but a few framed things here and there, but to your right are the rooms. first is the largest bathroom you've ever seen, perfectly clean and sparkling, a window about the size of an average computer screen on the opposite wall of the door that you're peering through. this can no doubt be the master bathroom, judging by it's size and fine condition. but as you move on, you see another room, like you saw before on the other side of the hall. this room was not the one that was right in front of you when coming through the front door, but the one right next to it. it is small then the other rooms--practically the smallest of them all--but still had good size. but there is still one room left. the one in front of the door. this one is large, the second largest room on the house, holding an ajoined bathroom. the bathroom of this room is not as large or quite as fancy at the master's but it still holds a cabinet on one wall, a sink and large mirror ont he other, and a toilet and shower appliance. good enough for THAT room. so let's get back outside... once out the door you meet wtih what would seem like a quarter circle popping out of the blocked floor (the same blocks as the backyard), holding a small circle of flowers and a single tree in that lone patch of grass. you sit on the raised blocks, getting that sense of romance in you jsut by sitting there, the small shade of the tree giving you feel of being in a romance movie where a character strolls in the park and sits on a classic bench, admiring the surroundings. but none of that. you get up and go to the garage that enough space for two large cars to come it. the driveway and big and long, good enough view inside the house though only the top part of the shutters are folded back and you can see nothing inside but the ceiling. but... you notice something on the other side of the garage. curious, you look as see a gate. hm... going through it, you follow the stone path beneath you to the backyard, plants flanking the path in that fantasy sort of way. with a sigh, you admire the calming environment; but also, you sigh because the tour is over. there is no more to see. the house was welcoming enough... and it was so beautiful...  
  
^^ But you should notice that the house ALONE is comforting. What about the residents of the house?? LOL Fine out!   
  
Please review for this story! And if you people still have trouble visualizing the house, well... Sorry, but that's as detailed as I get. Oh, and for suggesting any sites for me to put my stories on (your own personal sites are welcome as well), please add that as well in your review. (Please put in your email when you review so that I may contact you for whatever reasons I may have. And Besides, I'd like to know my readers. ^^ Why? My readers are cool because they put up with me! Yay readers and reviews! Reviews especially because they actaully TELL me they're reading my story and liking it!) 


	4. AUTHOR IS DEEPLY SORRY!

Dear readers:  
  
I am sorry to inform you that I have lost my disk that holds my work for SW. How this could've happened, I do not know. I had the next chapter nearly finished and the following ready to be started, but I don't have my work anymore. What's worse is that on that disk is my planning and after having not worked on it for while I forgot what I wanted so it'll be terribly hard for me to remember what I planned. I know some readers will certainly send me virtual tomatos in my email and review box, but please understand and I too am distraught and frustrated at this loss. Please be patient and I look at my work from ff.net and see if I can formulate a plan and something at least halfway close to what I had already done.  
  
Sincerest apologies,  
  
Duchess of Darkness  
  
[aka: Kaz] 


	5. Riku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts, aor anything under Tetsuya Nomura. And since it's obvious, I'll pull this off int he next chapter.

**Recap:** Since Sora and Seifer met, it was trouble for Sora. First he was drugged, then he was kidnapped to Kuja's house, a mysterious college student that's certainly up to no good for our brunette. And Kuja, it seems, doesn't plan on letting his 'catch' get away just yet. As for Riku, he doesn't plan on letting the young Freshman out of his sight either. Though the young silver-haired male may have a touch of curiosity for his brother's sudden change in manner, he cannot let another innocent person fall to the clutches of the dangerous duo.

**Silver Water**

**By Ducehss of Darkness (Kaz)**

**IV: Riku**

Kuja tilted his head to the side and lightly tapped his finger against his jaw. He turned to the tall blonde at his side and nodded. Then, he approached the blue-eyed brunette sitting on the lavender-scented bed. The boy's eyes were closed and his breathing slow. After Riku left, they went to check up on the boy and found him asleep where Seifer had left him. They moved him back to the bed and let him sleep peacefully for at least half an hour more. Now, they righted him and Kuja planned on waking the boy and getting him back home. Of course, it wouldn't be without a few instructions and a special gift, but they had to hurry. They knew this boy wasn't the kind to leave a mother worried and chance making his brother pissed at him.

Kuja sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook the brunette awake, getting dazed blue eyes to look at him. "There we go... Come now, we need to get you home."

The brunette blinked several times before nodded a bit, letting the silver-haired man move him until he was craddled by a pair of large strong arms that lifted him off the bed and carried him out of the room. Kuja trailed behind Seifer, the brunette's backpack slung over his shoulder. He helped the blonde make his way to the car in the garage, situating the sleeping brunette in the back seat before climbing in beside him. Seifer sat in the driver's seat and pressed the button for the electric garage opener, backing out and reclosing the garage before heading for the boy's house.

In the back seat, Kuja finished tying the maroon ribbon around the small wrapped object and set it amongst the things inside the boy's backpack. He smiled before closing it, glancing at the brunette beside him. The boy's head was leaning against the window, some of his unruly hair falling over his closed eyes. Such an innocent angel... Kuja almost regretted using the boy. Almost. He chuckled and leaned forward, reaching to turn on the radio.

"Seifer, how do you drive without any music to distract you from all the rude drivers?"

The blonde snorted and replied, "I usually don't listen to your crap."

"Mozart and wonderful classics such as his works of art are certainly not 'crap'. What you listen to _is_, however," said Kuja with a small snort in return. "Now, if you would please, press a little harder on the gas pedal. I don't want this dear boy to get into trouble, now."

Seifer scoffed but obliged, driving faster. He made it to the brunette's house just minutes later, pulling up in the empty driveway. Seifer didn't originally know where the brunette lived until he found out just a few days ago from a reliable source; it wasn't long until he found out about the family's personal information. It was dirty, but how else would he work? Seifer Almasy wasn't your typical businessman.

Seifer chuckled inwardly. _Well, Kuja isn't too honest either._ He looked in the rearview mirror to see Kuja loops his hands around the brunette's waist and help him slide out of the car.

"Seifer, be a dear and bring his things for me, would you?" After a moment, before shutting the back door, he added, "And don't waste the gas or battery."

Seifer grudgingly did as he was told and muttered, "Yes, my lovely _wife_."

Kuja caught the words and shot the blonde a look, but chose not to comment on it, instead busying himself in carrying the boy in his arms to the front door. Whence Seifer stood behind him with the brunette's things, he rang the doorbell, shifting the boy at his side. When the front door opened, he immediately met eyes far different from genuine sapphires and clear blue skies, causing his own eyes to widen a bit in surprise.

"Um, yes?" the male asked when he spotted the two, brushing back a lock of fine, naturally messy blonde hair. When he looked at who was leaning against the silver-haired man, his brows shot up. "Sora!"

Kuja smiled and chose the moment to speak up. "Ah, are you related to this dear boy?"

Cloud stepped forward and nodded. "Yeah, I'm his brother."

Kuja delivered the sleeping brunette over to the slender blonde. "Well, your brother missed the bus by accident and my friend and I offered to give him a ride home."

As Cloud shifted Sora, he extended a hand. "I should thank you." As a thin, long-fingered hand grasped his own in a fairly sturdy hold, he added, "By the why, why do late?"

Kuja smiled apologetically. "You brother was helping a teacher. Mr. Barret Wallace, I believe. It took him a while to do as his teacher asked, but we eventually got around to finishing it. You see, my friend here," he gestured to Seifer behind him, "is a classmate of your brothers and was helping as well." He paused to chuckle. "Well, when I came to pick up my friend from school, I offered to give your friend a ride as well. I hope you don't mind, but he spent a bit of time at my house before we drove him home. Apparently, he fell asleep after giving us the directions to his house. I couldn't bare to wake him up after such an exhausting day!"

Cloud opened his mouth to respond when another voice interrupted.

"Cloud? You're letting out the air. Who's at the door?"

Cloud quickly turned to face a woman with grey hairs streaking her blonde locks. "Mother! You should be resting. Sora's classmates are just here to drop him off."

Ms. Strife turned to Kuja and Seifer and smiled as best she could, leaning a bit on her elder son. "Thank you for bringing my boy home."

Kuja stepped forward and took the woman's hand and kissed the back. "Not at all. If you ever need someone to watch over your son, know that my friend and I will be there to help."

Ms. Strife nodded and let Cloud shoo her back to bed again. When the woman was out of sight, Cloud turned back toward Kuja. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure my brother won't be so absentminded as to forget to contact me when he's staying late at school. What's your name?"

"Kuja. And that's Seifer," he added, gesturing over his shoulder.

Cloud nodded. "I'll contact you if I need you again."

Kuja nodded and took the backpack from Seifer and set it inside the door. "Of course," he said and backed out, smiling still. Seifer followed him to the car and saw him wave enthusiastically as they backed out of the driveway and back on to Kuja's house. When they rounded the corner, Kuja dropped his smile, growling under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

Kuja turned to Seifer and stared at him through narrowed eyes, wondering if he really needed to ask such a question. "My dear Seifer, I'm sure you already know."

"...He does look like _him_, but that doesn't mean he's related."

Kuja was silent for a moment and suddenly smile, nodding. "Of course. He just happens to have the same eyes! What are the chances he ISN'T related?" When Seifer didn't answer, Kuja snorted and continued. "Exactly. ...He's too familiar. It reminds me once again of how much I cannot stand my cousin's righteous ways and attempts to do good. He's always in the way. I—" He stopped and breathed deeply twice, and rested his head back on his seat.

Seifer glanced at the silver-haired man at his left and extended his hand. [1] Kuja stared at the offered hand before taking it in his own, oddly cradling the hand to his chest.

"You bring me silent comfort, my friend. I wonder, are you better as a loyal dog or trustworthy business partner?" Kuja mused, partially to himself.

"Whatever you want, Kuja," Seifer replied.

Kuja lifted a brow. "Whatever I want?"

Seifer glanced back at him and snorted. "Not everything."

The silver-haired man chuckled and patted the other's hand. "Let's just have you concentrate on bringing our new toy home, all right?" When the blonde only rolled his eyes, Kuja chuckled again and relaxed in the passenger's seat, letting the silent ride take his anger away and replace it with his usual calm and secretive manner.

Sora stretched and rolled over in his bed. So far, he had been able to slip from giving Cloud a full explanation as to why he was late. He was partially grateful for Kuja lying in saying that he was helping out at school, but he still wished none of events of yesterday had happen at all. If he could, he would go back to yesterday and somehow get himself out of that mess. When he was pulling out his textbooks from his backpack, and found the 'gift' from Kuja that made everything in his backpack, even the backpack itself, smell like lavender perfume, he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, knowing already that the man wanted something from him. Sora wished that he didn't have to deal with Seifer or Kuja, and he had today to try and fix things. Hopefully...

Music suddenly played from the radio sitting on his nightstand, breaking his thoughts. Sora quickly turned off the music and sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the side. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned before going through his daily routine in getting ready for the day. He took a small trip to the restroom before heading downstairs and meeting his mother in the kitchen. He was sure to make breakfast quick and run back upstairs to grab this things, pausing to open the top drawer of his dresser, pushing back his clothes to find the object still there. He had unwrapped it and read the note, and though he wished he hadn't he still needed to know what more trouble he was getting himself into and make sure he backed out right away.

There had to be a way to pull off the threat and get away clean. Chances were slim, but he still needed to try. Or... maybe he could just throw it away and lie. No, Sora berated himself, shaking his head and stuffing the object back in his backpack. It would never work.

Sighing hopelessly, he made his way back down to the first floor, passing by the living room just in time to hear the school bus honk its horn to announce its arrival. Sora had never been more reluctant to go to school in his life; but he didn't want to stay home and deal with his brother either. If he could, he would've just stayed home. But, of course, that wasn't an option. So, climbing aboard the bus, the brunette made his way to the very back as always, sparing a glance at the turquoise-eyed teen across from him.

Riku looked at the brunette out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head inwardly. He didn't see him at the house, but he wasn't able to get a good peek. From the looks of it, the boy was unharmed, but that was physically. Riku didn't know if they did anything to him just by looking at him. Of course, the boy didn't look like he was about to collapse, or suffering from some kind of hangover, but still...

Riku stopped his thoughts before they got very far, turning them instead over to what he would do for the day. Lulu had asked again if he would sit with them like he used to. This year, he had hoped everything would go back to normal, but ever since he had spotted that brunette, he knew that he would have everything but that. A sardonic smile passed his lips. Who was he kidding? Ever since he crossed paths with Seifer and heard of the name 'Seymour', he knew that his life wouldn't be so simple anymore. He wanted to make sure that no one saw or experienced what he did. No innocent should—

Oh, shut up, Riku. You're not some gallant knight on a white horse running to everyone's rescue from evil overlords and dictators who think they're megalomaniacs. Just drop it.

A silent sigh passed through the boy's lips as he leaned his shoulder on the window, looking out to the streets that flew past his vision.

Just drop it...

Lulu pushed back her bangs to stare at the silver-haired teen before her. He met her gaze with a bored expression but she knew what was behind that mask of emotion. A small smile crossed her lips and she lightly touched the teen's chin.

"You don't have to come."

Riku snorted and moved her hand aside. "You asked again and again. I'm coming, okay? Besides, I'm sure you guys miss me."

Lulu smirked and dropped her hands. "Hardly."

Riku smirked in return and walked with her out to their part of the courtyard that no one went by during all lunch hours, meeting the others that he used to dine with. They all wore dark pigmented clothing, leaving their hair in their natural states. It used to be that they all dyed their hair black, but when Riku came and refused to mess up his silver hair, they dropped that rule. Sometimes Riku didn't know why the hell he was with them in the first place, but since he didn't have any friends outside this circle of people, he didn't mind spending time with them and letting them stare at his seemingly albino appearance.

"Welcome, Riku," one of the many nameless males said, though Riku had a feeling he went by the name of 'Valentine', though he knew he wasn't Vincent.

The silver-haired teen nodded in response, sitting down on the raised concrete, trying his best to sit completely in the shade with the way the sun beat down at this hour.

"You came!" a girl said, sounding as surprised as her usually monotonous voice allowed.

"Like he would stay away forever?" came a low, rough voice from another spot of shade, opposite from where Riku was sitting.

Riku knew this voice to belong to Namar Coral, half-brother to Amarant Coral. [2] Namar was like a younger version of Amarant, if only appearance setting them apart as copies of each other. Riku, having been with Namar for a whole year, knew some of the slight difference between him and his half-brother, having met Amarant a few times through his own brother.

"Namar."

The dark-haired male turned his attention to the speaking silver-haired teen and regarded him with a simple nod. "Riku."

"Not spreading things about me, are you?"

"No."

Riku lifted a brow and gave the other a warning glance before drawing back to his usual bubble, going through lunch without any disturbance and with the usual random and short-worded sentences.

When the bell tolled, he got up and slipped away from the rest of the group in silence, stopping when he realized that he was being followed. Turning, he met Namar who gave him a half smile.

"What do you need?"

"Just wondering if you're going to stay this year."

Riku stared at the dark-haired male and shook his head. "I don't know."

Namar frowned. "You didn't..."

"No," Riku interrupted quickly. "I just... found one that might..."

Namar lifted a brow. "What do you mean?"

Before Riku could answer, a voice cut him off. Startled, he turned around to find he had conveniently stopped in front of the boy's restroom window. He narrowed his eyes and quickly lifted his hand to keep Namar from speaking.

In the restroom, Sora tried his best not to grit his teeth. For the past fifteen to twenty minutes he had been trying to reason with Seifer and see if he could withdraw from his 'job'.

"I can't deliver this! Are you crazy?"

The tall blonde flipped a bang out of his eyes. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, you're in no position to argue. Remember what I said the other day?"

Sora glared. "Yes, and it's low to drag my mom in this."

Seifer tried not to roll his eyes. "Is this all you wanted from me? You interrupted me from taking a piss just to try and 'persuade' me into letting you off the hook? Sorry to disappoint you, but you can't go just yet. And besides, what harm is delivering this to a client of mine? I'm sure you didn't try and flush it down the toilet, did you?"

Sora looked away to keep his temper from flaring. "No. I wanted to give it back to you than flush it."

Seifer leaned forward, half supporting himself by placing his hand on the wall. "Why? Because you know I'd beat the crap out of you? Ah, so the baby boy can't defend himself."

"Shut up," Sora growled under his breath, fists clenched. If he squeezed any harder, he risked braking the object in his hand and cutting himself.

Seifer sauntered over to the brunette and pushed him back against a wall. "Why? Because you and I both know that if ever in the situation, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself, especially your _mother_ if she was in trouble? Because you know you're helpless? What? Struck a nerve, baby boy?"

Sora met the blonde's gaze, his sapphire eyes flaring in suppressed anger. He would've considered throwing a hit at the blonde if someone else hadn't beaten him to it. The restroom door opened to reveal a silver-haired teen he knew to be the one who warned him the other day about messing with Seifer. Turquoise eyes met his for a moment before turning to the grey-eyed blonde leaning over him.

"Seifer."

His name was all that was said before thunderous sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the silent restroom, the tall blonde stumbling back and knocking into one of the restroom sinks.

Seifer glared at the silver-haired teen and regained his step. "Riku! What the hell are you doing interfering _again_? I swear, if you mess this one up you'll pay dearly!" he spat.

Riku's eyes only narrowed into dangerous slits as he snagged Sora's forearm and dragged him out of the restroom, stating his defiance in the very way he walked. He passed by Namar who was waiting outside the restroom, continuing to put more distance between them and the vehement blonde left in the boy's restroom.

Namar was surprised to see Riku suddenly leave from his side earlier and head into the restroom without a word. He had tried calling the silver-haired teen's name, but was shut up by a look shot his way. He had never seen Riku so angry, even with his indifferent expression, rushing into the restroom and pulling out an innocent and young brunette that Namar could only guess was a freshman with the smallness of his body frame. He was also surprised by the blueness of the boy's wide eyes, but pushed that fact aside as he turned his attention back to his friend. Riku held a controlled expression, and it took a while to recognize the anger hidden under his calm composure.

"Riku..." Namar tried again.

The silver-haired teen only grunted and turned a corner, walking a bit more before stopping and finally letting go of the brunette he kept a tight hold on. He turned to face the brunette and saw him rub his arm from the grip. Blue eyes met sea green, holding for what was probably the longest moment in both their lives.

Sora frowned as he stared at this older teen. Was he supposed to be grateful he saved him? Or be more wary? Sora had only met this silver-haired male once, and that was but for a short moment. His unnatural silver hair reminded him too much of Kuja, and it put him on edge. Were they in the same league together? But if so, then why would this guy help him from Seifer and warn him about the duo?

Sora withdrew inwardly, turning his head to the side just a bit. He had one question on his mind, but he didn't know if he wanted to ask it. Still, he needed to. So, taking a deep breath, he managed: "Who are you?"

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Once again, I take such a LONG time to update. But you must understand, my dear readers, it's hard to write with no previous work to continue from (I had lost my disk with all my work on it, you see), and with not a lot of inspiration, not to mention time. But since it's the summer and school's over, I can hopefully get a bit doen on all my stories and move right along. I won't promise the frequency of my updating, nor the quality of each one, or which one I'll be updating, but I will try this summer to at least get four of five chapters up for each of my unfinished, still progressing stories. It's my goal.

Please, if you are still keeping up with this, review! I'd love to know what you feel about this new chapter!

-K

[1] For one, the scene is very Kuja&Seifer, but if unless you readers absolutely adore strange pairings like that, I don't plan on making it solid. Really, it was just supposed to be Kuja ranting and kinda losing his control for once while Seifer listened like a good pet he was/is. Also, with Kuja sitting at Seifer's left while Seifer's driving, if you didn't know, places like England and Japan and other countries that obviously isn't America, drivers sit on the right side and drive on the opposite side of the street.

[2] Namar is a made up character. He doesn't really hold too much importance in the story, but his name should come up every now and then to help in reference. If you're wondering about the name, I basically just took the middle part of Amarant's name and wrote it backwards, with an exception of the M and R.


End file.
